Cat's Eye (Agunachopace)
"Cat's Eye", also know as Cymophane, is Agunachopace's fifth gemsona, and a Crystal Gems's member. She is a friendly and quiet gem, with a great sense of humor and compassion for the others. Ever since The Rebellion, she has considered herself a Crystal Gem, fighting against Homeworld and protecting Planet Earth. Personality and History From the moment she was created, Cymophane has been treated as a noble. Sitting amongst other gems of high society and looking down on the rest of Homeworld. But she didn't like that lifestyle; it wasn't comfortable for her being in that position while other gems had nothing. So she decided to become a diplomatic noble. The function of a diplomatic noble is to travel through the galaxy, helping with its colonization. For these missions, Cymophane was always accompanied by Red Beryl (also know as Bixbite), a feared warrior that would protect Cat of all hazardous events. She quickly becamed friend with her guardian, although it is not known if Bixbite returned the feelings of friendship. Among the many planets they visited, the Earth was particularly poignant for Cat's Eye. She had never seen such a beautiful and full of life place; and really felt a deep desire to stay there. After discussing it with Bixbite, who apparently already regarded Cat as a friend, she decided to stay on this planet. What she didn't know was what would happen next. When the rebellion began and the Earth was taken by rebel group, Cat decided to stay incognto for a few years. But seeing the inspiring struggle of the rebels gems for the Planet Earth and its living beings, she felt a huge urge to join the Crystal Gems. She came out of hiding and introduced herself to Rose Quartz, who quickly invited her to join the rebellion. Full of emotion, Cat's Eye became a crystal gem and since then she swore to protect the Earth from enemy invasions. Abilities Cat's Eye possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, except for the fact that she doesn't have a weapon. Fusions * When fused with Purple Pearl, they form Fire Agate. * When fused with Bixbite, they form Citrine. * When fused with Orange Diamond, they form Thermite. * When fused with Chrysoprase, they form Orthoclase. * When fused with Sonora Sunrise, they form Wood Opal. * When fused with Purple Pearl and Celestite, they form Spectrolite. Unique Abilities * Gyrokinesis: Cat's Eye has the ability to control gravity around her, to a rational extent. She can lift objects and even others gems, but takes a lot of energy. Additional Tools * Swords Set: She has her own collection of swords, and knows how to uses them. Altrough she hasn't fight in a long time. Designs Relationships Purple Pearl(Qwertyuiopscout123) Among all the friends she has made as a noble, Purple Pearl is among the best ones. Although it wasn't allowed to spend much time or gossiping with other gems' pearls, the two were good friends for a long time. She shared a lot of information with Pearl, telling her about the events of Homeworld or her missions through the universe. When The Rebellion began, they separated as Cat's Eye automatically aligned with the Crystal Gems. She also was one of the most revolutionary rebels, since she treated all pearls as equals. After a long time, the two friends were reunited as crystal gems on Planet Earth. Celestite (Periandlapis007) Orthoclase (Qwertyuiopscout123) Bixbite (Agunachopace) Orange Diamond (Orange Diamond) She admires and deeply respects him. She also considered herself very lucky to work with him in missions and defends him from the people who criticize his past. She says he's her favorite diamond. Gemology * The term "cat's eye" can be applied to many other gemstones but only the chrysoberyl variety may be referred to as just cat's eye. * The popularity of cymophane rose by the end of the 19th century, this is attributed to the Duke of Connaught using it in an engagement ring. * Chrysoberyl is the third hardest frequently occuring natural gemstone, at an 8.5 on the mohs scale * The name cymophane is derived from the Greek word for "wave" and "appearance" Gemstone Category:Agunachopace's Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork